


War of Hasbro: Transformers front

by Hurttoto



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Imperialism, Plot Twists, Slavery, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurttoto/pseuds/Hurttoto
Summary: A War caused due to the Imperial powers of the Equestrians. This war would determine wether the rescuebots meet their fates as their cartoon neighbors had to the Equestrians.Will they succeed and liberate their fallen friends or fall at the hands of a pony nation?*some charaters may die in this story not sure though*note tgat this is my first story





	War of Hasbro: Transformers front

/////////(act 1)/////////

It was a busy day in Griffin rock as close calls were a common occurrence today  
"Seriously like 8 people ran through red lights" chase said as he had 8 tickets  
"Does no one here care of th-

Heatwave then sits upon a stool he made himself seeing the light of day as the sun rose  
"Ahh guys ain't this the life?"  
He said yet the others exept boulder was ignoring him  
"Well it does seem like a good day to well take a break" he said as the wind begins to pick up.  
\------[meanwhile in Equesteria]  
"But celestia why must you do this? Please free m-" a whip cracks.....

The taking dog was then dragged into a cage where it would stay for the next two days.

Several stories above the unaware Twilight Sparkle lay speaking of her successes to the princess  
"That sounds like it was a lovey advent-" as Twilight interupped Celestia with her excitment.  
"But but but but opp! Sorry I got over excited....." Twilight said  
"But its come to me that I havent heard from the other Hasbro cartoons for awhile and was wondering if I could set up a meeting with them"

Celestia thought about what Twilight said

"Why not give us time to actually find then dear?"

she said as the pictures in the halls of hasbro lay empty when they were once full.  
\-----'  
"Cody Cody! " Blades said as the day went on and the Sun was shining the day had gone really well except for the fact that 8 people ran through traffic lights yep a normal day in Griffin Rock or at least everyone thought it was normal. 

\----Doc.greens lab

Green "Hey Ive seem to have found something odd, ehh Frankie you mind getting Cody and Heatwave?"

Frankie "Ok but you mind tel-"

GREEN "Just get them and tell them that the pictures went dark...."

Frankie "Wait they ?.... ok I go then but cant we call them?"  
Green "No Frankie I belive that well you know those 'Equestrians' we cheered on when Twilight fought that umm magic beast guy? Well suspiciously their the only ones other then us that still have their pictures up so we are to lay low, dont tell anyone else you know because some can pretend to be someone else."  
She nodded as she used her hover board and headed straight to the fire house when she saw Cody racing Blade.

Blades"Cody com'on im a flying definently no longer afraid of height rescuebot and your a kid on a hover board, how can yo-"  
Cut off after seing thst Cody made it to whst seemed like a ln imaginary finish line.  
Cody"well Blades this was mainly for fun never for winning"  
Blades"awww :(" 

Frankie" Cody! Doc green wants you and heat wave to get to the lab he says the pictures have gone dark."

Cody"(*Gasp*)"

//////////(act 2)//////////  
\-----At the the lab

Heatwave" Wait dark hmm I remember using that to cheer on Twilight Sparkle while she defeated T-rex"

Cody "I never got to well actully use it  
Doc.Green" well then you might never get to, all of them went dark.....all exept for the Equestrian one which went I used it I heard some disturbing things"  
He would turn on the computer screen revealing an audio clip

Celestia: " GUARD! Hows the invasion of lf the pound puppies going? Well I presume.  
Guard:"yes their base was easy to infiltrate, as an added bonus we've gotten rid of the pound that they were in and are in the process of turning the withnesses into our slaves"

Celestia: "Excellent.....Now It'll just take a little convincing for the Hasbro executive to....grant us permission to destroy Griffin Rock"

The audio clip ends.

Cody "we have to save though people, the question is how?"

Heatwave "Infirtration and that portal gate we have of course my question is....where? They could be anywhere from the capital to the middle of nowhere on Equestria"

Doc.Green "well eh actully I may have a place where I think they are in, mabye there in thoses coal diamond mines in Equestria you'll search in the largest one in that montain range while I and the rest of everyone shall prepare...."

Optimus Prime (who somehow got in without anyone noticing while holding vacation suit cases) "HeatWave I had come for a break but now it seems there is a threat, ive heard everything, Bumblebee has scaned the Equestrian area and discovered that the slaves are located in a snowy cavern mining quartz within a fort along with prisoners"

Doc.Green "well now we cant just burst in there"

Frankie "well we need a plan"

Cody " hmmm say do ponies freeze quickly?"

HEATWAVE " well considering that they're already in the cold a little more won- unless you mean..., Doc you wouldnt happen to know how to build that cryo bomb thing you know the one that froze an area for the sea that one time?"

/////Later/////

The gate was opened to the inside of a storage room where boxes and a skeleton lay.

Optimus " We must hurry they'll notice us soon enough"  
As they peeked passed the guards ether knocking them out or silencing them.

It didnt take long to find the prisoners who were being held in newly build cells. Since they were newly built, thus the cells themselves shown almost no sign of age. Within these cells lay the pound puppies and some littlest pet shop charaters (forgot their names).

HEATWAVE "ok we're going to get you outa here just give u-"

"GUARDS INTRUDERS!"

"Huh?" *looks behind*  
One of the guards saw them, soon an alarm sounded similar to an air raid alarm.

Optimus Prime " we must hurry" as he ripped the bars off its hinges.

Strudel (pound puppy (hey im remembering)) "do you *coffs* have a way out because they'll be here in minutes"

They all began to run out when suddenly a magical wall appeared blocking their path

Heatwave "time to use this"  
As he threw a replica of the cryo-mechineat the pony guards freezing them all and allowing the wall to deteriorate.

"Optimus Prime "quick in here!" Pointing at the portal  
And so they escaped making sure that no one had followed them...

Cody "well we seem to ha-"  
Alarms suddenly sounded as the force field pulled up   
They saw the horrors as thousands upon thousand of Equestian soilders flew or swam towards Griffin rock.  
Chief Burns "Cody....everything will...be alright"   
Optimus Prime" Calling all auto bots there is an invasion upon Griffin rock repeat there is an invasion upon Griffin rock"...


End file.
